Rise of the Dragons: (The Big Four) Dark Nightmares
by Jack Frost and Hiccup
Summary: Two worlds, four teens with hidden powers that only unleash during battle. When the Nightmare King rises from the grave, Hiccup, Jack, and their twin sisters, Fire and Jill, must come together to defeat the new threat. Join our young heroes as they battle tragedy, love, and fear itself. JackXOC HiccupXOC. *Warning! No Merida and Rapunzel in this story!* Please R&R!


**Hey guys! Yup, another fan fic.! And this one does not, I repeat, DOES NOT HAVE RAPUNZEL AND MERIDA! They had been replaced with my characters. So if you don't like my version, then don't read or post any rude reviews. Anyways, this my version of the Big Four. Please do not copy me and replace my own characters with Rapunzel and Merida with a story similar to this. Plz read and review!**

**-J&H**

**Disclaimer! I do not own RotG and HTTYD or their characters except for Fire, Jill, and Smoke!**

* * *

_Prologue_

Long ago, there was nothing but darkness. Darkness that brought fear to the little ones. Making them cry and the only one who concealed this cry & fear. His name, Pitch Black. Known as the "Boogeyman" to mortals. To immortals, or spirits, was known as the "Nightmare King." But he was replaced by wonder, hope, dreams, and memories. Each was concealed by the one and only, Guardians of Childhood. They were Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, the Sandman, and Toothiana. Pitch was defeated by the four and disappeared. But three hundred years later, of the year of 2012, the Nightmare King risen again. But the Man in Moon had a trick up his sleeve for this rascal. The Guardians got a new recruit, Jackson Overland Frost, guardian of fun and immortal of winter. Pitch was defeated but he swore revenge. Months passed and the boogeyman regained his power. Another member of the Guardian team. Jill Nederland Frost, twin sister and immortal of Jackson. Pitch was soon again defeated disappeared into the shadows. But a year later, the six Guardians of Childhood was about to get a real surprise.

* * *

Deep in the forest of Burgess, a lone horse galloped throughout, searching for it's master. But this was no ordinary horse. No, this horse had black sand trailing behind it and glowing, death-like, yellow eyes. It was nothing but a fearling. And not just anyone's fearling, a king's fearling.

After an hour, the fearling finally had found what it was looking for. A tall man, dressed in all black, stand before the fearling. His golden eyes stared down happily at his piece of work. A chuckle escaped from the man's lips.

Then softly, but terrifying, said, "The time has come, Lil' Miss. Today, our plan is in full effect." He mounted onto the fearling's back, tightly holding the rims. "Time to go back in time to a little place called Berk." He snapped the fearling's rims as a black portal opened. The man and fearling then ran through the portal and disappeared.

* * *

MiM, known as the Man in Moon, was watching all of these events happening. It was his job to look after the world and it's events. He saw, in his magic mirror, the strange man and the fearling disappear into the portal.

The man sighed and knew what he had to do. He ran to his library and went to a book self. He looked for the book he need for at least ten minutes until he finally came to it. He pulled it from the self and read the cover. "_The Berkesens: Vikings of the Truth and Powerful." _He scan through the pages until he found the right page.

A page of a drawing of two, young Viking teens and their dragons, known as Night Furies, were sketched across the page. MiM then read the caption aloud,

"_Fire Hope Haddock the Second and her twin brother, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, were the offsprings of chief, Stoick the Vast, and his wife, Valhallarama. They were known to be the very first dragon trainers and taming a rare species of dragons, Night Furies, which they named Smoke and Toothless..."_

MiM smiled and whispered, "The time has come."

* * *

**Ok, I decided to have the prologue to be separate from Chapter 1. Sorry. :/ And sorry if it was short and horrible. And Plz review! I love them and appreciate them. But no rude ones or you will be blocked. Cause I don't deal with that. And yes, I mentioned the Guardians of Childhood cause that's were they came from in the first place. And check out my other stories, "Protector," which is Grojband, and "The Guardian of Change," which is RotG and HTTYD. **


End file.
